prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Championship/Champion gallery
Belt history Original.png|The Original World Wide Wrestling Federation Title WWWF_1963-1971.png|World Wide Wrestling Federation Title WWWF_1971-1972.png|World Wide Wrestling Federation. Title used by Pedro Morales WWWF_1972-1973.png|Another World Wide Wrestling Federation Title used by Pedro Morales WWWF_1973-1983_black.png|Primary World Wide Wrestling Federation Title used WWWF_1977-1983_light_blue.png|Blue strap variation of WWWF Title used by both Billy Graham and Bob Backlund WWWF_1977-1983_purple.png|Purple strap variation of WWWF Title used by both Billy Graham and Bob Backlund WWWF_1977-1983_red.png|Red strap variation of WWWF Title used by both Billy Graham and Bob Backlund wwf_82_big-green.png|WWF "Big Green" Heavyweight Championship WWF-1985.png|Silver WWF title only ever worn by Hulk Hogan WWF World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship.jpg|WWF World Heavyweight Championship also only ever worn by Hulk Hogan WWF_TITLE_1988-1989.png|First version of the WWF "Winged Eagle" Heavyweight Championship was on dark blue strap and had silver accents WWF Winged Eagle Championship.jpg|WWF "Winged Eagle" Heavyweight Championship (The) Ultimate Warrior's WWF Championship.jpg|(The) Ultimate Warrior's White WWF "Winged Eagle" Heavyweight Championship WWF_Yellow.png|(The) Ultimate Warrior's Yellow WWF "Winged Eagle" Heavyweight Championship WWF_Blue.png|(The) Ultimate Warrior's Blue WWF "Winged Eagle" Heavyweight Championship WWF_1998_blue.png|First version of WWF "Big Eagle" Heavyweight Championship Stone Cold's Smokin' Skull Championship.jpg|Stone Cold's WWF "Smokin' Skull" Championship WWF Attitude Championship.jpg|WWF "Attitude" Championship WWF Undisputed Championship.jpg|WWF Undisputed Championship WWE Undisputed Championship.jpg|WWE Undisputed Championship wwe_2005.png|John Cena's WWE Spinner Championship (SmackDown! Version) WWE Championship.jpg|WWE "Spinner" Championship (RAW Version) Edge's Rated R Championship.jpg|Edge's Rated "R" Championship Wwe_title_copia.png|WWE Championship wwe_miz.png|WWE Championship Miz Version WWE_NewWWE_Generic.png|WWE Championship 2013 - 2014 (Basic) WWE Championship belt 2013.jpg|WWE Championship (Rock Version) WWE_TITLE_2013-CENA.png|WWE Championship (John Cena Version) WWE_Championship_Randy_Orton_Version.png|WWE Championship (Randy Orton Version) WWE_TITLE_BRYAN.png|WWE Championship (Daniel Bryan Version) New_WWE_World_Heavyweight_Title.png|WWE World Heavyweight Championship (Basic) WWE_World_Heavyweight_Championship_20August2014.png|WWE World Heavyweight Championship (Brock Lesnar Version) Seth_rollins_wwe_championship_sideplates.png|WWE World Heavyweight Championship (Seth Rollins Version) Sheamus wwe world championship sideplates by nibble t-d9iqjsx.png|WWE World Heavyweight Championship (Sheamus Version) Roman reigns wwe world championship sideplates by nibble t-d9knw6l.png|WWE World Heavyweight Championship (Roman Reigns Version) Triple H WWE World Championship sideplates.png|WWE World Heavyweight Championship (Triple H Version) Image.png|WWE World Championship (Dean Ambrose Version) AJ_Styles_WWE_World_Championship_sideplates.png|WWE Championship (AJ Styles Version) Cena WWE Championship version.png|WWE Championship John Cena Version) Bray_wyatt_wwe_champion_side_plates_by_nibble_t-daz3u4q.png|WWE Championship (Bray Wyatt Version) WWECOrton.png|WWE Championship (Randy Orton Version) Jinder_mahal_wwe_championship_sideplates_by_nibble_t-dbabq5r.png|WWE Championship (Jinder Mahal Version V1) AJ STYLES 2017 new title.png|WWE Championship (AJ Styles Black stripe version) Early Champions 1 Buddy Rogers 1.jpg|Buddy Rogers 1st Champion 2 Bruno Sammartino 1.jpg|Bruno Sammartino 2nd Champion 3 Ivan Koloff 1.jpg|Ivan Koloff 3rd Champion 4 Pedro Morales 1.jpg|Pedro Morales 4th Champion 5 Stan Stasiak 1.jpg|Stan Stasiak 4th Champion 6 Bruno Sammartino 2.jpg|Bruno Sammartino 6th Champion 7 Superstar Billy Graham 1.jpg|Superstar Billy Graham 7th Champion 8 Bob Backlund 1.jpg|Bob Backlund 8th Champion 9 The Iron Sheik 1.jpg|The Iron Sheik 9th Champion 10 Hulk Hogan 1.jpg|Hulk Hogan 10th Champion WWF Winged Eagle Championship Andrechamp.png|Andre the Giant 11th Champion SavageChamp.jpg|Randy Savage 12th Champion 13 Hulk Hogan 2.jpg|Hulk Hogan 13th Champion 14 Ultimate Warrior 1.jpg|The Ultimate Warrior 14th Champion SGT_Slaughter.png|Sgt. Slaughter 15th Champion HulkHoganWWFChamp.png|Hulk Hogan 16th Champion 17 Undertaker 1.jpg|The Undertaker 17th Champion 18 Hulk Hogan 4.jpg|Hulk Hogan 18th Champion RicFlairWWFChampion.jpg|Ric Flair 19th Champion 20 Randy Savage 2.jpg|Randy Savage 20th Champion 21 Ric Flair 2.jpg|Ric Flair 21st Champion 22 Bret Hart 1.jpg|Bret Hart 22nd Champion 23 Yokuzuna 1.jpg|Yokozuna 23rd Champion 24 Hulk Hogan 5.jpg|Hulk Hogan 24th Champion 25 Yokuzuna 2.jpg|Yokozuna 25th Champion BretHartWWEchAMP.jpg|Bret Hart 26th Champion 27 Bob Backlund 2.jpg|Bob Backlund 27th Champion Diesel_WWE_Champ.png|Diesel 28th Champion 29 Bret Hart 3.jpg|Bret Hart 29th Champion Hbkwwftitle.jpg|Shawn Michaels 30th Champion 31 Sid 1.jpg|Sycho Sid 31st Champion HBKChamp.jpg|Shawn Michaels 32nd Champion 33 Bret Hart 4.jpg|Bret Hart 33rd Champion 34 Sid 2.jpg|Sycho Sid 34th Champion 35 Undertaker 2.jpg|The Undertaker 35th Champion 36 Bret Hart 5.jpg|Bret Hart 36th Champion 37 Shawn Michaels 3.jpg|Shawn Michaels 37th Champion WWF Attitude Championship 40 Steve Austin 2.jpg|Steve Austin 38th Champion 39 Kane 1.jpg|Kane 39th Champion StoneColdChamp.png|Steve Austin 40th Champion 41 The Rock 1.jpg|The Rock 41st Champion 42 Mankind 1.jpg|Mankind 42nd Champion RockyWWEChamp3.jpg|The Rock 43rd Champion Mankind_WWE_Champion.jpg|Mankind 44th Champion 45 The Rock 3.jpg|The Rock 45th Champion 46 Steve Austin 3.jpg|Steve Austin 46th Champion 47 Undertaker 3.jpg|The Undertaker 47th Champion SmokingSkullBelt.jpg|Steve Austin 48th Champion MankindWWEChamp.jpg|Mankind 49th Champion 50 Triple H 1.jpg|Triple H 50th Champion 51 Mr. McMahon 1.jpg|Mr. McMahon 51st Champion 52 Triple H 2.jpg|Triple H 52nd Champion Big_Show_WWE_Champion.jpg|The Big Show 53rd Champion 54 Triple H 3.jpg|Triple H 54th Champion 55 The Rock 4.jpg|The Rock 55th Champion 56 Triple H 4.jpg|Triple H 56th Champion 57 The Rock 5.jpg|The Rock 57th Champion 58 Kurt Angle 1.jpg|Kurt Angle 58th Champion 59 The Rock 6.jpg|The Rock 59th Champion 60 Steve Austin 5.jpg|Steve Austin 60th Champion 61 Kurt Angle 2.jpg|Kurt Angle 61st Champion 62 Steve Austin 6.jpg|Steve Austin 62nd Champion WWF/WWE Undisputed Championship Chris-jericho.jpg|Chris Jericho 63rd Champion 64 Triple H 5.jpg|Triple H 64th Champion 65 Hulk Hogan 6.jpg|Hulk Hogan 65th Champion 66 Undertaker 4.jpg|The Undertaker 66th Champion 67 The Rock 7.jpg|The Rock 67th Champion Image:Brock Lesnar6.jpg|Brock Lesnar 68th Champion BigShowChamp.jpg|The Big Show 69th Champion Kurt_Angle_wwe_title_2002.png|Kurt Angle 70th Champion 68 Brock Lesnar 1.jpg|Brock Lesnar 71st Champion 72 Kurt Angle 4.jpg|Kurt Angle 72nd Champion 73 Brock Lesnar 3.jpg|Brock Lesnar 73rd Champion EddieChamp.jpg|Eddie Guerrero 74th Champion JBLWWECHAMP.jpg|John "Bradshaw" Layfield 75th Champion 76 John Cena 1.jpg|John Cena 76th Champion WWE Championship (Spinner) 77 Edge 1.jpg|Edge 77th Champion CenaChamp2006.jpg|John Cena 78th Champion Rob_Van_Dam_WWE_Champion.png|Rob Van Dam 79th Champion Edge_WWE_Champion.jpg|Edge 80th Champion CenaWWEChamp4.jpg|John Cena 81st Champion 82 Randy Orton 1.jpg|Randy Orton 82nd Champion 83 Triple H 6.jpg|Triple H 83rd Champion OrtonWWEChamp2008.jpg|Randy Orton 84th Champion HHHWWEChamp.png|Triple H 85th Champion 86 Edge 3.jpg|Edge 86th Champion HardyWWEChamp.jpg|Jeff Hardy 87th Champion EDGE_WWE_CHAMPION.jpg|Edge 88th Champion HHH_WWE.jpg|Triple H 89th Champion 90 Randy Orton 3.jpg|Randy Orton 90th Champion 91 Batista 1.jpg|Batista 91st Champion OrtonWWEChamp2009.jpg|Randy Orton 92nd Champion 93 John Cena 4.jpg|John Cena 93rd Champion 94 Randy Orton 5.jpg|Randy Orton 94th Champion 95 John Cena 5.jpg|John Cena 95th Champion 96 Sheamus 1.jpg|Sheamus 96th Champion 97 John Cena 6.jpg|John Cena 97th Champion Batista_WWE_Champion.jpg|Batista 98th Champion 99 John Cena 7.jpg|John Cena 99th Champion 100 Sheamus 2.jpg|Sheamus 100th Champion 101 Randy Orton 6.jpg|Randy Orton 101st Champion Image:Miz.png|The Miz 102nd Champion JohnCenaChamp.jpg|John Cena 103rd Champion PUNKASCHAMP.jpg|CM Punk 104th Champion ReyWWECHamp.jpg|Rey Mysterio 105th Champion 106 Cena WWE.jpg|John Cena 106th Champion DelRioWWEChamp1.jpg|Alberto Del Rio 107th Champion CenaChamp2.jpg|John Cena 108th Champion Del_Rio_WWE_Champion.jpg|Alberto Del Rio 109th Champion Cm punk best in the world authentic t-shirt3-1-.jpg|CM Punk 110th Champion WWE Champion 111 WWE World Champion The Rock.jpg|The Rock 111th Champion 112 WWE World Champion John Cena.jpg|John Cena 112th Champion 115 WWE World Champion Daniel Bryan.jpg|Daniel Bryan 113th Champion 114 WWE World Champion Randy Orton.jpg|Randy Orton 114th Champion 115 WWE World Champion Daniel Bryan.jpg|Daniel Bryan 115th Champion ﻿ WWE World Heavyweight Championship (Double Titles) 116 WWE World Champion Randy Orton.jpg|Randy Orton 116th Champion 117 WWE World Champion Daniel Bryan.jpg|Daniel Bryan 117th Champion 118 WWE World Champion John Cena.jpg|John Cena 118th Champion WWE World Heavyweight Championship (Single Title) 119 WWE World Champion Brock Lesnar.jpg|Brock Lesnar 119th Champion 120 WWE World Champion Seth Rollins.jpg|Seth Rollins 120th Champion Reigns WWE Champion.1.jpg|Roman Reigns 121st Champion 122 Sheamus.1.jpg|Sheamus 122nd Champion RReignsChamp.png|Roman Reigns 123rd Champion 124 HHH Title.jpg|Triple H 124th Champion 125 WWE Title Roman Reigns.jpg|Roman Reigns 125th Champion File:Seth rollins wwe world heavyweight champion .png|Seth Rollins 126th Champion Dean_Ambrose_Champ.png|Dean Ambrose 127th Champion WWE Championship AJ_STYLES_WWE_CHAMP.png|AJ Styles 128th Champion WWE_Champion_John_Cena_2017.png|John Cena 129th Champion Bray_Wyatt_WWE_Championship_2017.png|Bray Wyatt 130th Champion Randy_Orton_WWE_Championship_2017.png|Randy Orton 131st Champion Jinder_Mahal_WWE_Championship_2017.png|Jinder Mahal 132nd Champion AJ_Styles_WWE_Championship_v2.png|A.J. Styles 133rd Champion Daniel_Bryan_hemp_title.png|Daniel Bryan 134th Champion Kofi_Kingston_WWE_Champion.png|Kofi Kingston 135th Champion 119 WWE World Champion Brock Lesnar.jpg|Brock Lesnar 136th Champion Videos Category:Champion gallery